Spain’s, Prussia’s and Hungary’s Reincarnation
by Lovise Bondevik
Summary: In the 50’s Hungary, Prussia and Spain dissapeared. Harry was raised in Spain as Harry ‘Toni’ Potter. On the train he befriends Hermoine Elizaveta Granger and Gillian ‘Scarlet’ Malfoy. In their fourth year England and some other countries go to Hogwarts for the triwizard tournament. What will happen? Fem!Draco An idea from Kitty Katrona. Rated T for eventual swearing from Romano.


**This is my first story. Also, my native language isn't English, so please give me tips.**

**I do not own Hetalia and Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish**

At the world-meeting, the mood was gloomy, since Spain, Prussia and Hungary had been missing since the 50's. America and Denmark were less outgoing and quieter, Romano was cussing a lot less and Italy was a lot also quieter. Even France wasn't molesting anyone. Thus it was a lot quieter in the room. England was about to speak, as he knew that this year the Triwizard Tournament was held in Hogwarts, and he wanted to have some protection for Harry Potter, as he was prophesied to defeat Voldemort for once and for all. And England knew that Voldemort wasn't completely dead, though how, he did not know.

"As many of you know, magic exists. This year the Triwizard Tournament is held in my magic school. I ask of you if you would like to help me with keeping the students safe during the tasks." England looked at Norway and Romania, as they formed the magic trio with him.

"Sorry, I have things to take care of in my country." Said Romania. He looked apologetically at England.

"I can come," said Norway. "can the other Nordics come as well?"

"I don't se why not." England replied. "As long as they don't make a big mess out of it, I guess it's okay."

"I will come as well, Angleterre." Said France. "My magic school is participating in the tournament, so it's better if I come as well. And I need to spend some time getting my mind off of Spain." He looked down.

"I will come. Ve~" said Italy.

"If fratello is going, I'm going as well." Said Romano

" I'll come as well. I need some time to take my mind off of mein Bruder." Said Germany.

"I can't come, aru. I have a lot of work, aru. I think Japan has a lot of work as well." Said China. Japan nodded.

"I will come, so everybody will become one with mother Russia, da?" said Russia.

"If the Commie is going, I will go as well, as I am the Hero! Hahahahahaha! And I will need a trusty sidekick, so Canadia is going as well!"

"It's Canada…" "Who are you?" "I'm the one that feeds you, Kumakichi, Canada."

"Alright, than we have more than enough people. Please come with me, so we can take care of the necessary things we need to do to go to Hogwarts."

The thirteen countries walked out of the meeting room, leaving the other countries behind…

———

Few days later, at Hogwarts

———

"We are very happy to have a few foreign government officials join us this year. Please make them feel welcome. I think you can introduce yourselves." Said Albus Dumbledore.

"Yes, thank you. I am Arthur Kirkland from the British Ministry. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"I am Ludwig Beilschmidt from the German Ministry."

"Ve~ I'm Feliciano Vargas. I'm from the Italian Ministry."

"I'm Lovino Vargas, this idiota's brother, so of course i'm from Italy as well."

"Bonjour. Je m'appelle Francis Bonnefoy. I'm from the French Ministry."

"Hello dudes and dudettes. I'm Alfred F. Jones from the good old US of A and the Hero!"

"Hello, I'm Matthew Williams from the Canadian Ministry, eh."

"Privyet, I'm Ivan Braginski from the Russian Ministry. Become one with Mother Russia, da?"

"Hey, I'm Matthias Køhler from Denmark!"

"Shut up, anko. My name is Lukas Bondevik from Norway and this is my little brother Emil."

"Shut it. I'm Emil Steilson from Iceland."

"H'll', I'm B'rw'ld Ox'nst'rn' fr'm Sw'd'n (Hello, I'm Berwald Oxenstierna from Sweden)."

"Moi moi, I'm Tino Väinämöinen from Finland."

After the introductions Dumbledore continued. "They are here to help with the Triwizard Tournament. Give them a huge applause."

The Great Hall became filled with loud applause. The countries sat down at the Head Table. They looked at all of the students. As they looked at the Gryffindor table, some countries became sad. After all, there were three students whom looked a lot like Spain, Prussia and Hungary. But that was impossible, since they had been missing for years. They shook their heads. It was just a coincidence. After eating their fill everybody went to their designated rooms.

-


End file.
